Guy's True Feelings As A Fon Tech Master
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Guy has become a fon tech master without his friends knowing.  Suddenly Natalia reveals her true feelings for him at a ball and Guy reveals his as well.  Then a rival Fon Tech Master named Lucas appears.  GuyXNatalia LukeXTear AniseXFlorian


David the Writer: Now I want to write a GuyXNatalia fiction. I have seen the first scene with Natalia and it impressed me to write one.

Guy: Okay, this is going to be epic.

Natalia: Yeah since it has our fancy picture as the preview.

Guy: Oh, No matter what I will always love that picture.

David the Writer: Well, that is a pretty epic picture.

Natalia: I will do the disclaimer. All Tales of The Abyss Characters Namco Tales.

David the Writer: Why Natalia, thank you for the disclaimer. Background Song is In Your Arms by Stanfour. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Guy Reveals His Feelings

Natalia's Point of View

Guy, he's such a coward when it comes to women. There is only one woman who ever could reach him in the heart and it's his sister. How can I ever tell him how I feel without getting close to him. Wait, the fact that he trusts his sister's image means I could use that. I have my servants prepare a special dress for the ball that is happening this night. Guy is going to be in for a surprise when he hears my voice come out of his sister's image.

Luke says "That dress you described matches Guy's sister's fancy dress. What do you want with that?"

I blush when I see Luke behind me. He heard everything I wanted and surprised me.

I say "Shouldn't you be off with Tear somewhere?"

Luke says "Still mad that you can't be a Fabre?"

I blush at his remembrance. That was my excuse for being mad at him over Guy. It's hard to tell that I have fallen for the boy known as the Phoenix, in our book.

Luke says "I knew you weren't mad about that."

Natalia says "Then what is my reason for being mad?"

Luke says "You really just want his rival for your love to love you. I mean 'Guy' when I say that.

Natalia says, angrily, "I do not own that feeling."

Luke says "You're still using anger to hide it."

He read me like a open book.

He says "Whatever, just make sure your love isn't too impressed."

He leaves the room and I hope Guy is very impressed even after I reveal it's me. That Night at the party, I show up looking like Guy's sister exactly.

Guy says "Oh wow, who is that?"

Luke says, pretending to be clueless, "I have no idea."

Thanks, Luke, for pretending that. Tear looks at the look on Luke's face and she knows who I am.

Tear says "Go introduce yourself to her, Guy."

Guy says "Alright, I will."

Guy's Point of view

This girl reminds me of my sister. Why would someone know what she looks like through? Only my friends know that.

I say "Excuse me, miss, I'm Guy Cecil. What might be your name?"

She doesn't say anything. I knew any girl would be speechless to talk to me

I say "Alright, how about a dance?"

She nods her head which means yes. Whoever this girl is she takes the dancing quite seriously. Suddenly I look into her eyes and become trapped in their gaze. She's so beautiful but who could she be? I can't help but give her a kiss. Then four little words come from her mouth.

She says, in her voice that is so familiar that is hard to mistaken for another person's, "I love you, Guy."

I say "Natalia? Is that really Natalia in those clothes?"

She says "Yeah, that's me."

I say "Natalia, why did you dress like this?"

Natalia says "I wanted to be able to touch you. I really do love you, Guy."

As shocking as those words are, I suddenly realize that it was the reason she wanted to be able to touch me. I laugh at her plan to get that feeling.

Natalia says, angrily, "What's so funny?"

I say "You didn't need to do all this just to get the feeling of touch from me."

Natalia gasps and says "What?"

Now I can tell that Luke, Tear, Jade, Anise, and Florian are looking at us as well. It's obvious that they would because of those words I said.

I say "I am already in love with you, Natalia. I always wanted to protect you from the darkness of this world. It seems I should have told you earlier that I did."

Natalia smiles and I look at everyone's faces. They all have smiling faces as well.

Suddenly there is a crash on the window. A man looks at me and I look at him.

The Man says "Well, if it's none other than Guy. I remember you well, my enemy."

Natalia says "Who are you?"

The Man says "Forgive my manners. My name is Lucas the Fon-Tech Master."

Natalia says "Guy, how is a Fon-Tech Master your enemy?"

I say "He's my enemy because I am a Fon-Tech Master myself now."

Everyone except Lucas gasps. They never expected me to be a Fon-Tech Master.

Lucas says "I hope we see each other on battle soon, my enemy."

I say "You and I face each other next in the arena, Lucas. I will beat you and gain some ranking in the Fon-Tech Arena."

Natalia says "I hope you win, Guy. I'll be there rooting for you."

Everyone else of our group also agree with this statement. I can't lose with this kind of support at my side.

Lucas says "You have loyal friends, Guy. I hope they aren't disappointed in your Fon-Tech battle skills."

I say "Don't worry, they won't be."

To be continued...

* * *

David the Writer: Well, this is a awesome fiction and an introduction to Lucas the Fon-Tech Master. He is my best Abyss enemy so far.

Guy: I give this fiction a five out of eight in ranking.

Natalia: Yeah, it could use some improvement.

David the Writer: Well, that's a good thing. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.

Natalia: I hope you do.

David the Writer: This is changing to a chapter story.


End file.
